


Home

by Readerstories



Series: John Shelby x reader [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: Can you do the prompt “And when you’re not around I keep thinking I might cry.” With John Shelby??
Relationships: John Shelby/Reader
Series: John Shelby x reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498265
Kudos: 16





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Set in no particular time or season.

You don’t know what puts the thought in your head, but when it’s there you can not get it to leave. It burrows its way down, and settles down there.

_What if John doesn’t come home tonight?_

It is just another night, so you don’t know why you suddenly worry so much. John hasn’t come home yet and you have already put the children to bed, but there is nothing unusual about this situation. 

About half of the week John doesn’t come until late. Sometimes it because he had went to the bar with his brothers and friends, other times it was because of work, and yet others were for ‘work’. 

John never wanted you to worry, but you were no fool. You knew exactly what him and his brothers got up to sometimes and you could always tell when it was actually work and nothing more. 

You had learned to read him to well and he could never hide anything from you. Just like you can’t hide anything from John. 

Which is why when John stumbles in the door with less of a sure walk and the hollers of his brothers at his back, it takes less than two minutes to get that something is up. He stops you with a hand on your chin after you have given a snide comment about his brothers and his welcome home kiss.

“What is wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing ey? Please tell me what it is so I can go beat up whoever is bothering you.” You smile and give him another light kiss.

“John Shelby saying please, that is one for the newspapers to write about.” When John says nothing and just keeps looking at you, you sigh. You put your arms around his shoulders, and a hand on his neck. His hands to around your waist automatically. It feels right, safe, _home._

“It’s nothing really. I just for some reason had the feeling that you wouldn’t come home tonight. I just missed you.” John hugs you close, and you hug him, back, breathing in and basking in being close to the man you love.

“I missed you too love.” His hand in your hair, pulling you gently back so he can meet your eyes.

“I love you more than anything. And when you’re not around I keep thinking I might cry.” You smile, your love blossoming even more. You kiss him, proper and deep this time.

“Forget the newspapers, I think that confession might be one for the history books.”

“Oi woman, watch it.” You smile at him, holding back so it doesn’t turn into a grin.

“Or what, you’ll punish me?” John does not hold back and grins at you.

“I might have half a mind to do so.”


End file.
